Bantuan Kecil Untuk Klan Uchiha
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: "Kenapa ... kau membantuku?"/"Kau mabuk."/"Bantu aku ... lagi."/"Baiklah, dengan senang ha—TUNGGU, TADI KAU BILANG APA?"/Catat ini! Uchiha Sasuke dalam versi mabuk sangat berbahaya, melebihi Lee sekalipun!/"Apa tadi Sasuke benar-benar mabuk?"/Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku bilang ..."/Canon/Oneshot/SasuSaku XD/Fluff :3/Untuk Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/Mind to RnR?


**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : ****Bantuan Kecil Untuk Klan Uchiha**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (Maybe), Canon, Typo (s), Miss Typo, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Hari telah menjelang malam. Beberapa perawat yang bertugas jaga malam kala itu menunduk sopan tatkala gadis kesayangan sang Hokage berjalan dengan langkah agak terburu-buru melintasi koridor Rumah Sakit. Haruno Sakura mempercepat langkahnya melewati gerbang luar Rumah Sakit Konoha, begitu merasa suasana sudah cukup sunyi. Ia mengeratkan mantelnya merespon angin dingin khas udara malam yang bersemilir ringan di sekelilingnya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sakura pun berlari cepat menuju tempat janjiannya—sebuah kedai _Barbeque _langganannya yang terletak di daerah alun-alun desa.

Tepat ketika _kunoichi _cantik itu menggeser pintu hendak memasuki kedai, suara teriakan sahabat pirangnya di meja seberang langsung menyambar langkah Sakura yang sempat terhenti. Gadis berhelai merah muda itu melempar senyum lebar ke arah rekan-rekan sesama _kunoichi_-nya sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, _Forehead_," gerutu Ino kesal, sembari melirik sinis Sakura yang baru saja duduk mengambil sumpit.

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Aku ada operasi darurat tadi, Ino-_pig_," balasnya tak kalah sinisnya. Keduanya pun saling bertukar tawa mensyukuri pertengkaran kecil mereka yang ternyata masih sehangat dulu.

Tenten meletakkan piring kecilnya yang telah kosong, sebelum ikut angkat bicara, "Sakura jadi lebih sibuk sekarang," godanya ceria.

Hinata masih makan dalam diam, meski sesekali ia mencuri-curi pandang pada rekan-rekan sesama perempuannya yang duduk satu meja dengannya kini. Gadis pemalu itu ikut tertawa kecil begitu mendengar jawaban spontan Sakura, "Hmm, dan karena itulah ... sepertinya aku akan mengalami penuaan dini."

Ino menyumpit daging babi _favorite_-nya yang baru saja matang. "Kau 'kan bisa mengaktifkan _Hyakugou no Jutsu _seperti Nona Tsunade," usulnya setengah bercanda. Sakura mencibirnya sinis dari arah depan.

Tenten tertawa lepas, "Dan kurasa Ino akan mengalami kelebihan berat badan seperti Chouji jika terus menyantap daging babi serakus ini~" ledeknya terang-terangan. Sakura dan Hinata tak dapat menahan tawa mereka begitu melihat Ino mengernyitkan kening tidak suka namun tetap melanjutkan suapan-suapan daging babinya.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari sekat belakang—tapi sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh keempat _ninja _cantik itu. _Paling hanya pria-pria pemabuk_, pikir mereka kompak.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berubah gemuk hanya karena daging babi. Asal kalian tahu, daging babi itu mengandung _kolagen _yang baik untu—"

"Yaya~ terserah kau saja, _Pig_~" Ino mendengus, lanjut memakan daging babinya sebelum diserobot Sakura atau Tenten.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Ino-_san_," tegur Hinata halus, begitu melirik cara makan Ino yang terlalu bersemangat. Di seberang sana, Ino terkekeh malu.

"Ahya, Sakura!" Tiba-tiba, Ino berseru heboh, terlonjak sadar sembari menepuk sumpitnya di meja—melepas kegiatan makannya sejenak. Sakura menatapnya heran. "Aku dengar Mebuki-_ba-san _sudah mendesakmu menikah. Benarkah itu, Sakura?" tanyanya antusias, lengkap dengan lirikan menggodanya.

Sakura refleks tersedak akibat pertanyaan jitu Ino tadi. Gadis itu buru-buru meneguk air putih yang sengaja disediakan pihak kedai di atas meja sebelum kembali melempar manik _emerald_-nya ke arah sahabat pirangnya itu. Tampak, Hinata dan Tenten cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Ino tadi, terlihat jelas dari sumpit mereka yang menggantung di udara—kegiatan makan mereka ter-_pause _sesaat.

"Err, sebenarnya ..." Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan salah tingkah. Dalam hati ia mendesah sebal, dari mana si Pirang itu tahu urusan pribadinya—hei, tak ada gosip yang tak diketahui Ino, ingat?

Tenten tersenyum penuh arti melihat tingkah grogi Sakura, ia diam-diam menyumpit daging babi Ino yang sudah matang penuh di atas pemanggang. Baru dua-tiga potong, Ino langsung menyerbunya dengan _death glare _mematikan. Tenten pun cuma bisa cengengesan minta ampun. "Kupikir kau sudah kenyang," alibinya.

Ino berdecak sejenak, lalu mulai merapatkan diri ke tengah-tengah meja. "Jadi, apa kau sudah punya pilihan, Sakura?" bisiknya penasaran. Hinata dan Tenten serempak menoleh ke arah gadis musim semi yang sedang memainkan sumpitnya itu.

Ragu-ragu, gadis berkekuatan _monster _itu menggeleng pelan. Hinata tersenyum lemah, sembari menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. "P-pelan-pelan saja, Sakura-_san_," nasihatnya lembut.

"Tapi, mengapa Mebuki-_ba-san _ingin buru-buru memintamu menikah? Ada angin apa, Sakura?" celetuk Tenten, masih sambil menyuapi mulutnya dengan daging-daging dari piringnya. Sakura melahap kembali daging iganya yang baru matang. Sedetik kemudian, Tenten melirik Ino meminta penjelasan, namun gadis itu hanya mengedikkan bahu pertanda tak tahu.

"Entahlah," desah Sakura pasrah—jujur, ia juga tidak begitu mengerti apa alasan di balik tuntutan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Jangan-jangan mereka curiga kau lesbi, _Forehead_?" duga Ino asal, disertai kekehan tawanya. Ia kembali meraih sumpitnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mulai melahap daging-daging babinya lagi.

Sakura meliriknya tajam, "Jika aku benar-benar lesbi, maka kau adalah sasaran pertamaku, _Pig_," balas Sakura jahil. Hinata dan Tenten tertawa cekikikan lagi, tak mempedulikan suara gaduh dari sekat belakang itu.

Ino membalik daging-daging di atas pemanggangan di depannya. "Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Lagi pula, aku sudah punya Sai~"

"Cih, si Senyum Palsu itu," desis Sakura, berpura-pura cemburu atas ucapan Ino yang membangga-banggakan manusia pucat itu.

Mereka berempat kembali menukar pandangan lalu tertawa serempak. Tak tahan dengan rasa menggelitik di perutnya, Ino pun menepuk-nepuk _tatami _yang menjadi alas dudukannya. Perlahan, tatapan gadis ber-_pony tail _itu melembut, seiring dengan tawanya yang mulai terhenti. "Cari yang benar-benar pas, Sakura."

_Benar-benar pas?_

Sakura mengunyah makanannya sambil menatap Ino sedikit heran. "Ya, yang benar-benar cocok untukmu," tambah Tenten semangat. Di sebelah Sakura, Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Ketiga gadis itu menyadari perubahan di raut wajah sang Haruno—ekspresinya jadi sedikit lebih sendu dibanding tadi.

"Demi memperbaiki keturunan, kau harus mencari pemuda yang tampan~" iming-iming Ino, memecah khayalan Sakura yang sedikit melenceng dari yang seharusnya.

Gadis berambut pendek itu mengernyit, "Tampan?" Secara spontan, pikirannya langsung terbang menuju sesosok pemuda tertampan yang selama ini ia idamkan—hei, di mata Haruno Sakura, dialah lelaki tertampan yang pernah ada, dilarang protes!

Melihat gelagat aneh Sakura yang menggeleng-geleng absurd, Ino pun kembali buka mulut, "Memang kenapa? Kau tidak ingin punya suami yang tampan?"

Tenten dan Hinata memandang Sakura bingung, gadis berambut _soft pink _itu langsung salah tingkah kembali. "Err—_etto_, bukan begi—"

"Kalau begitu, cari yang tampan, _Forehead_!"

.

Selagi kaum hawa itu sibuk menjejali Sakura dengan tuntutan kriteria 'pas' calon suaminya kelak, di sekat belakang, kegaduhan kembali terjadi. Duo pemuda yang identik dengan warna hijau-oranye saling mendorong-dorong sembari menempelkan kuping mereka di permukaan sekat yang membatasi tempat mereka dengan tempat para _kunoichi _di depan itu.

Naruto mendesis penuh dendam begitu Lee tertawa cekikikan, "Naruto sudah pasti tidak lulus," komentarnya pedas, mengundang tawa lebar dari Kiba dan Chouji—yang akhirnya bisa tenang—di balik meja sana.

Pemuda pirang itu memutar bola matanya bosan seraya berujar, "Apalagi kau, Alis Tebal."

Lee kembali terkekeh, penuh percaya diri. "Aku ini tampan," jeda sesaat, Naruto memicingkan matanya tidak suka ke arah pemuda berambut _bob _di depannya. "Di mata Sakura-_san_~" sambung murid Guy itu dengan genit.

Gulungan kertas _tisue _melayang menghantam kepala berhelai hitam milik Lee. "Heihei, kenapa? Aku ini memang tampan, benar 'kan, Neji?"

Di pojok meja, Hyuuga tampan itu menghela napas. Ia meletakkan _ocha _hangatnya kembali sebelum menjawab datar, "Aku tidak bakat berbohong, Lee."

Tawa kembali pecah, terkecuali di bibir tipis sang Uchiha. Tepat di hadapan laki-laki terakhir keturunan Uchiha itu, Shimura Sai tersenyum _innocent_. Ia seakan mencemooh sikap dingin sang Uchiha yang sejak tadi tetap tenang memasang telinga—diam-diam menguping obrolan para gadis di sekat sebelah.

Ya, sejak perang besar lima tahun yang lalu berakhir, Uchiha Sasuke kembali pulang ke kampung halamannya. Ia diterima dengan baik, berhubung jasanya selama perang berlangsung sangat besar. Beberapa kali terjebak dalam misi yang sama dengan pemuda murah senyum itu membuat hubungan keduanya sedikit lebih dekat—dalam arti berbeda. Sai lebih memahami Sasuke, termasuk tindak-tanduk sang Uchiha yang selalu lepas dari kepekaan Naruto maupun Sakura.

Lelah adu tatap, kedua pemuda itupun memutuskan untuk mengayun sumpit mereka kembali—mencomot daging matang di depan mereka sebelum habis dilahap Chouji.

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" suara celoteh Ino memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di sekat para kaum adam. Naruto dan Lee refleks merapat kembali ke sekat tipis itu berdasarkan naluri 'kecemburuan' mereka. Sasuke pun menghentikan sejenak suapannya.

Tak ada suara lagi, apa mungkin gadis-gadis itu tengah berbisik-bisik ria kembali? Aah~ saking gemasnya menunggu reaksi Sakura, kedua pemuda yang terlanjur jatuh hati pada _ninja medis _itu hanya bisa saling berpegangan tangan—berdoa bersama agar saingan cinta mereka bukanlah Kazekage tampan itu.

"Dia tampan dan bertanggungjawab, kriteria suami idaman~" Suara jernih Tenten membahana, semakin membuat Naruto dan Lee jatuh mental. Di pojok meja, Neji tersenyum puas. Tampan dan bertanggungjawab benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya—bersiaplah menerima serangan dari Neji, wahai gadis bercepol dua.

Sasuke melirik sinis Neji yang masih memasang seringai seksinya. Sadar akan tatapan menusuk sang Uchiha, Neji pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mau kalah. Melihat itu, Shikamaru langsung mendesah malas, "_Mendokusai_~"

"B-benar, dia adalah Kazekage muda yang hebat, Sakura-_san_. Tidak buruk sama sekali." Sayup-sayup suara halus Hinata terdengar lirih, otomatis Neji membulatkan matanya kaget. _'Hinata-sama!' _batinnya heboh.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, ditatapnya Neji dengan pandangan rasakan-itu-siapa-suruh-kau-berani-berpikir-macam- macam-mengenai-gadisku-tadi—yang tentu hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Sai. Berhubung Neji sama sekali tidak peduli dengan prilaku Sasuke, dan hanya sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Katakan tidak, Sakura-_chan_~" gumam Naruto absurd, disertai dengan anggukan penuh harap pemuda berambut _bob _di sampingnya. Nyawa mereka terasa di ambang hidup dan mati sekarang—oke, yang ini sedikit lebay.

Sai kembali melempar senyum palsunya pada pemuda yang duduk di depannya. "Minumlah dulu, Sasuke-_san_," tawarnya ramah, sambil menuangkan _sake _di gelas porselen Sasuke yang masih kosong.

Sasuke menatapnya waspada, tak berniat meminum _sake_-nya sama sekali.

"Gaara ... cuma teman, kok."

Naruto dan Lee langsung berpelukan penuh syukur lepas mendengar konfirmasi Sakura. Kedua pemuda hiperaktif itu mengesot penuh semangat mendekati meja yang dihuni rekan _ninja_-nya. Mereka saling menuang _sake _ke gelas satu sama lain, hendak merayakan terbukanya kesempatan kedua bagi mereka untuk memperebutkan hati _medic-nin _itu lagi.

"Tak perlu malu, _Forehead_. Aku tahu kalian sering bertemu belakangan ini."

DEG

Cengiran si Pirang dan si Alis Tebal langsung redup, bahu mereka kendor dengan kompaknya.

"B-buka—"

"Mengaku saja, aku juga sudah sering mendengar gosip hangat mengenai hubungan kalian, fufufu~"

Naruto mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi, hancur sudah hatinya kini. Gaara—yang notabene sudah menyandang gelar Kazekage—sama sekali bukan tandingannya, Naruto berusaha tabah menerima kenyataan.

Lee meremas baju hijau ketatnya, hatinya juga sakit, dengan pilu dia ikut mengangkat gelas _sake_-nya. "Untuk kebahagiaan Sakura-_san_~"

Kiba tak ingin ketinggalan, "Untuk nasib naas kalian."

Shino turut mengangkat gelas _sake_-nya juga, "Untuk cinta yang tak terbalas."

Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji, dan bahkan Sasuke juga ikut prihatin—mereka mengangkat gelas _sake _masing-masing dengan bersamaan.

"_Cheers_~"

.

Sakura terdiam, memancing Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata untuk menatapnya penuh selidik. Sejurus kemudian, gadis pirang itu menyeringai senang—rencananya berhasil, tampaknya.

"Kau menyukainya 'kan, Saku—"

Mendadak, _kunoichi _berambut merah muda itu menghantam meja, emosinya sedikit terpancing akibat tuduhan keras yang dilayangkan Ino untuknya sejak tadi. Bukannya mengapa, tapi tuduhan Ino memang sama sekali tidak benar. Sakura dan Gaara tak pernah terlibat skandal apapun! Itu hanya karang-karangan Ino semata.

"Gaara itu sudah—"

BRUK

Suara gaduh dari sekat depan—kali ini tiga kali lipat lebih ribut dibanding tadi—mau tidak mau membuat keempat _kunoichi _muda itu menoleh serempak ke asal suara. Beberapa pengunjung lain juga melakukan hal yang sama karena merasa terganggu dengan keributan besar itu.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut _raven _bangkit dari posisinya—rupanya, ia sempat terjungkal menghantam lantai ketika hendak melompat keluar dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, mungkin tersandung kaki salah satu rekannya.

Pemuda itu menatap Sakura sejenak dengan mata sayunya, ia tersenyum miring. "Maaf-_hik_." Para anggota _rookie _dua belas itu menahan napas tanpa aba-aba. Uchiha Sasuke minta maaf? "Aku-_hik_-akan pulang-_hik_." Dan dengan langkah yang tidak stabil, Sasuke berbalik menuju pintu keluar tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"Oi, _Teme_!"

Dikuasai perasaan khawatir, Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri memburu punggung sang Uchiha. "Tunggu, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku akan mengantarmu," serunya buru-buru sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata saling berpandangan penuh arti. Awalnya mereka hanya ingin menggoda Sakura saja, sekedar menyelidiki apakah perasaan gadis beriris _emerald _itu masih sama terhadap cinta pertamanya atau tidak—dengan menyebut-nyebut nama Gaara. Dan setelah melihat sendiri reaksi Sakura terhadap Sasuke tadi, mereka langsung paham.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Sakura-_san _pergi mengantar Sasuke-_san_?" tanya Lee khawatir. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang masih sedikit _shock _akibat aksi mabuk Sasuke—yang sangat di luar dugaan—sebelum menyadari tatapan tajam dari ketiga _kunoichi _tak asing di sampingnya.

"Jadi ..." Ino meremas-remas tangannya seolah melakukan pemanasan ringan sebelum adu jotos.

"Kalian ... menguping?" sambung Tenten dingin, dengan gerakan merilekskan kepala khasnya sebelum bertarung.

Naruto dan Lee bergedik ngeri, terbongkar sudah tipu muslihat mereka. Sebenarnya mereka juga tak bermaksud menguping, cuma kebetulan semata mereka duduk bersebelahan seperti itu—dan karena penasaran, mereka pun melakukan hal nista tadi.

"Suara kalian terlalu besar, kami hanya tanpa sengaja mendengarnya saja, kok," elak Lee takut-takut, menyadari hawa membunuh dari kedua gadis berbahaya yang berjalan perlahan mendekati sekat mereka. Tamatlah riwayat kalian.

.

Sakura mengerem langkahnya mendadak begitu tiba di persimpangan jalan. Ia menengok kiri-kanan, lalu bergegas mengejar siluet laki-laki yang di punggungnya terlukis lambang kipas merah-putih itu.

"Meski mabuk, jalanmu cepat sekali, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura bercicit kecil ketika langkahnya sudah sejajar dengan pemuda yang dikejarnya tadi. Ia menoleh sejenak, sekedar melepas rindu pada wajah tampan pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Pulanglah," ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia masih berjalan dengan langkah sedikit tidak stabil, kedua lengannya sengaja ia selipkan di kantong celananya.

Lampu jalanan yang sedikit suram menemani kegiatan kedua insan yang larut dalam sunyi itu. Jalan menuju distrik Uchiha memang sangat sepi, jadi jangan heran jika di sepanjang jalanan itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, berusaha menepis rasa tidak enak yang menyerbunya sewaktu mendengar perintah Sasuke tadi. Ia kembali tersenyum manis di samping pemuda berambut _raven _itu. "Aku sudah bilang akan mengantarmu pulang," putusnya egois—ya, itu memang hanya keinginan sepihaknya saja.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, hal yang sangat jarang Sakura lihat. "Kenapa ... kau melakukannya?" Pertanyaan sangat ambigu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Uchiha muda itu.

Sakura lagi-lagi mengambil kesimpulan sendiri—mengira maksud pertanyaan Sasuke sesederhana pikirannya. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu," jawabnya lekas.

Sasuke masih melangkah dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Kenapa ... kau membantuku?"

Kali ini, Sakura mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan berputar-putar sang Uchiha. "Apa aku perlu alasan untuk membantumu?"

Di bawah sinar temaram lampu jalanan, Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Kau tak seharusnya membantuku."

"Hm? Kenapa seperti itu?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat, "Apa kau punya alasan untuk membantuku, hm?" timpalnya balik. Sakura terpengarah, mulutnya seolah dikunci rapat oleh kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Termakan ucapanmu sendiri, eh?

Seraya melangkah dengan sedikit kesal—akibat tak dapat melempar balik ucapan Sasuke—gadis bermarga Haruno itu melirik diam-diam pemuda di sampingnya. Mabuk atau tidak, tampaknya tak mempengaruhi kejeniusan Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia tetap lihai memutar balikkan keadaan.

"Kau mabuk," desah Sakura pelan, begitu melihat seringai sang Uchiha yang semakin lebar.

Sasuke terkekeh lagi, "Dan kau tidak mabuk," ungkapnya balik.

Sakura terdiam, merasa wajahnya mulai memanas akibat lirikan _so damn sexy _yang dilancarkan Sasuke sedetik lalu untuknya. Merasa langkah kaki Sakura tak lagi terdengar mengekorinya, Sasuke pun ikut menahan langkahnya. Ia menoleh penuh gaya ke arah gadis cantik yang masih terbengong dengan wajah memerah di belakang sana—Sasuke dapat melihatnya dengan jelas sebab Sakura kini berdiri tepat di bawah lampu jalanan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya, yang entah bagaimana—_ohwell_, Sakura lupa Sasuke adalah _ninja_—tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangannya. _Emerald_-nya berkelana liar melirik kiri-kanan jalanan sepi itu.

"Bantu aku ... lagi," desah Sasuke pelan, tepat di belakang Sakura.

Demi seluruh _fangirl _Sasuke di dunia, kejadian ini benar-benar mirip dengan malam ketika dirinya ditinggal oleh Sasuke di atas bangku taman sakral itu. Detak jantung Sakura semakin memacu, seiring dengan deburan napasnya yang mulai menggila akibat hangat napas Sasuke yang ia rasakan di tengkuknya. Ia tak sanggup menoleh, tenaganya benar-benar lenyap hanya untuk sekedar berdiri kaku di tempat.

"A-a-apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya gugup, masih bertahan dalam posisi yang sama. Dalam hati Sakura membatin, _Uchiha Sasuke dalam versi mabuk benar-benar berbahaya, melebihi Lee sekalipun._

Perlahan, Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya—membuat Sakura semakin bergedik tak tahan, ia harus buru-buru menyingkir dari jangkauan pemuda itu. "Bantu aku membangun klan Uchiha kembali."

"Baiklah, dengan senang ha—TUNGGU, TADI KAU BILANG APA?"

.

Di saat Tenten tengah memelintir telinga nakal Lee yang menguping pembicaraan mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Kiba yang sejak tadi bersikap acuh menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil antar keempat temannya mendadak berseru heran. "Apa tadi Sasuke benar-benar mabuk?" tanyanya tak percaya. Ya, bagaimana pun juga, kata 'mabuk' dan 'Uchiha' benar-benar tidak _matching_.

Naruto meringis sakit merasakan cubitan Ino—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—di daerah pinggangnya. Pemuda pirang itu berpikir sejenak, "_Teme _memang tidak pandai minum. Baru segelas saja sudah mabuk seperti itu."

Di tempatnya, Sai tertawa kecil—mengundang perhatian seluruh mata yang memicing ke arahnya meminta penjelasan. "Tidak, Sasuke-_san _tidak meminumnya. Gelasnya masih penuh."

"EEEEEH?!"

.

.

.

FIN?

* * *

Ini fic ke-39 ku tepat di hari satu tahunku bergabung di ffn (Oke, lewat sehari, tapi anggap aja tepat :''3 *maksa*) X3 *peluk warga ffn satu-satu* aaa~ semoga masih betah bertahan :3 Sekalian mau ngucapin, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa~ maaf lahir batinyaa~ \^o^/ nggak sabaar pengen cepet-cepet lebaran~ #masihlamawoi

* * *

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

Terlalu terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja mengalun santai dari suara _baritone _di belakangnya membuat Haruno Sakura refleks membalik punggungnya menghadap Sasuke—yang kini hanya berjarak satu kepalan tangan dari wajahnya.

Wajah gadis cantik itu semakin panas menyadari posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat seperti ini. Oke, bukan cuma wajahnya, tubuhnya pun sudah serasa terbakar sekarang.

Sasuke menahan gejolak perasaannya yang seakan ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga. Ia berusaha mati-matian menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang memacu gila sejak tadi. Entah sadar atau tidak, wajahnya kini sedikit lebih 'berwarna' dibanding biasanya.

Pemuda tampan itu meremas pelan kedua bahu gadis di depannya sebelum menundukkan kepalanya guna mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Sakura. _Onyx_-nya menatap tajam sang _emerald _yang tetap membisu. "Aku bilang ..."

Perlahan, Sakura menutup kelopak matanya, meresap baik-baik kehangatan napas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya saat ini. Bersiap untuk _moment _teromantis dalam hidupnya, setelah sekian lama menanti di balik kesendirian.

Bibir ranum Sakura tertarik, tersenyum manis bahkan sebelum sang Uchiha kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Seolah mengerti dengan respon Sakura, Sasuke pun ikut mengatup kelopak _onyx_-nya, sembari terus membunuh jarak antar mereka berdua.

"Menikahlah denganku, Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's line:**

*nangis haru* ;_; akhirnya, akhirnya~ *angkat piala ranking satu* #woi

Maaf, saya terlalu terharu :''3 penantianku yang nyaris sebulan lamanya akhirnya terbayar juga T^T AKHIRNYA BISA BIKIN FIC BUAT BTC XD *salto-kayang-gelindingan berturut-turut* makasih buat moodku, otakku, anggota tubuhku khususnya mata dan jari-jari tanganku, laptopku, readersku dan—#ditendang

Oke, dengan segala kelapangan hatiku (?) saya memohon maaf jika fic ini tidak berkenan di hati kamu-kamu semuanya :'3 di tengah webe yang menggerogotiku *alesan* merupakan suatu mukjizat fic ini dapat terlahir dengan selamat T3T

Alangkah baiknya jika—tunggu, kenapa bahasaku jadi formal gini? #plak

**SEDIKIT TAMBAHAN**: Karna keliatannya banyak yang mikir Sasuke itu modus banget, kujelasin dikit hehe. Ini salahku karna nggak masukin langsung di ficnya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke nggak modus-modus amat, dia bukannya pura-pura mabuk karna pengen dianter Sakura (liat? waktu mereka jalan bareng, Sasuke nyuruh Sakura pulang. Dia serius waktu itu) Sasuke gatahan dengerin obrolannya Ino dkk, makanya dia langsung lompat niatnya kabur, tapi karna nggak sengaja kesandung, jatoh deh *gelindingan* daaan, demi gengsi dan harga dirinya (nggak elit kan kalo ninja jatuh kesandung) Sasuke pura-pura mabuk aja, gitu~ soal Sakura yang ngejar dia, itu udah jadi rejekinya dia wakakak XP #kicked

Dan buat **Natsumo Kagerou**: maap beibih :''3 gaada sequel buat fic ini T^T utangku bejibun numpuk di pekarangan T_T #diinjek

Err, soal bang Neji yang ada di sini *hiks* saya masih percaya ada keajaiban buat bang Neji :''3 Di ending cerita, pengen liat anggota rookie dua belas lengkap, tanpa ada satupun yang kurang :') #ngarep

Ehm, review kamu sangat kunanti XD *mendadak heboh* saran, kritik, kesan, pesan, curhat, daaan segala hal yang bisa dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan, selalu kuterima XP

REVIEW jika berkenan ^^

HAPPY BTC CONTEST~ FRESH AND REDDISH LIKE A CHERRYTOMATO~ :3

Arigatou :)


End file.
